NCAN has three goals: to develop adaptive neurotechnologies; to translate them into important scienti?c and clinical applications; and to train others in their principles and use and promote their wide dissemination. The mission of the NCAN Administration is to manage NCAN personnel, budget, and activities so that these goals are achieved ef?ciently and effectively. In accord with this mission, the Administration has four aims. Aim 1 is to ensure that the three TR&Ds proceed smoothly. The administration: oversees project budgets and personnel time commitments; establishes procedures for ordering equipment and supplies, monitoring delivery, and obtaining replacements and repairs; manages interactions with the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee and the Institutional Review Board; monitors completion of required personnel training; and oversees travel arrangements, publication processes, and intellectual property procedures. Aim 2 is to accelerate translation of NCAN technologies to research and clinical use by ensuring that the collaborative and service projects (CPs and SPs) proceed smoothly. For CPs, the administration: maintains facilities, procedures, and schedules for regular NCAN-CP interactions; oversees hardware/software and data transfers; ensures effective interactions with the other institutions; and supports formulation and submission of joint publications. For SPs, the administration: establishes procedures for providing NCAN services; ensures that questions from SP personnel are addressed quickly; and maintains records of SP achievements. The administration also oversees the establishment of new CPs and SPs. Aim 3 is to train others in using adaptive neurotechnologies and to promote their wide dissemination. The administration: oversees assembly of training curricula and dissemination materials; schedules, publicizes, and manages workshops and symposia; oversees arrangements for visiting scientists and students; recruits high- school and undergraduate student interns for research experiences at NCAN; monitors maintenance of the NCAN website to ensure that it is up-to-date and accessible; schedules and publicizes meetings and seminars; manages interactions with the scienti?c and general media; leverages training/dissemination resources with commercial, foundational, or governmental contributions; and manages budgets for workshops and symposia. Aim 4 is to enable productive and ef?cient participation of the External Advisory Committee (EAC) in de?ning NCAN objectives and procedures, evaluating outcomes, and making plans. The administration: schedules and manages EAC meetings; assists the EAC in assembling its evaluations and recommendations; ensures that the NCAN personnel respond promptly and appropriately to EAC input; keeps EAC members informed of NCAN progress; and oversees recruitment of replacements for EAC members as their terms end. In summary, the NCAN administration creates and maintains a working environment that enables NCAN personnel to pursue and achieve their ambitious goals.